


Крыльев нет, но зонтик имеется

by notallanpoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, First Meetings, High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rain, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallanpoe/pseuds/notallanpoe
Summary: Живое дыхание и очередное мгновение вместе с тем замерло прямо за спиной, не решаясь ни уйти, ни сказать что-то, а лишь молчаливо заслоняя и без того уже промокшую до последнего коричневого волоска голову от очередного нападения дождя.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 3





	Крыльев нет, но зонтик имеется

За окном падал дождь, резво отбивая одну и ту же мелодию об стекло и небольшие цветки старой сакуры, что под давлением крупных капель прогибались, словно дрожа. Отвести взгляд было слишком трудно, почти нереально, как и сосредоточиться на монотонной речи учителя о чём-то, как обычно, бесполезном. В любом случае, ничего страшного не случится, если позволить себе маленькую наглость и проигнорировать существование всех присутствующих здесь и сейчас в стенах этого помещения, да и вообще школы. И без того последний в расписании урок, на который почти никто не приходит. Даже учитель иногда позволяет себе сбежать. О чём тогда вообще можно говорить.

Вслушиваясь в шум стихии и наблюдая за тревожным покачиванием веток, полностью покрытых нежно розовыми соцветиями, Джисон и сам не заметил, как начал черкать на полях в тетради какую-то ерунду. Спонтанные обрывки стихов или что-то вроде того. Ручка скользила в его руках, оставляя ленивый след на бумаге, пока мысли всё вертелись в, казалось бы, совсем опустошённом рассудке. Ещё несколько зачёркнутых слов, и он положил ручку на парту, аккуратно оторвав исписанных клетчатый листок. Украшенные детскими пластырями и шрамами под ними, пальцы прошлись вдоль строк в попытке прочувствовать рельеф каждой черточки и вскоре сложили его в маленький косой кораблик, который спрятался под той же тетрадкой, выглядывая одним лишь уголком и выжидая своего времени.

Секундная стрелка часов, висящих над дверью, к слову, стучала слишком громко. Перекрикивая шёпот девчонок на задних партах, бубнёж учителя и тот же звук дождя. До того самого момента, пока вдруг не прозвенел звонок, вонзаясь в уши и оглушая своим невыносимым визгом. А после него сразу тишина.

Кабинет опустел за считанные секунды, оставляя из всеобщей суеты лишь тихие намёки и ключ на учительском столе. Ничего странного. Хан Джисон постоянно оставался после уроков на лишние пару минут без особой на то причины, поэтому после окончания того или иного занятия педагоги, ведущие их, обычно молча оставляли ему ключи из учительской, хоть и до этого некоторое время пытались задавать вопросы. Но он не мог ответить на них — сам до конца не знал зачем и почему, — и скоро попытки добыть из ученика истину прекратились, напоследок перекликнувшись с предложением просто поговорить, если что-то волнует, пусть даже и с психологом школьным. Что было точно так же просто проигнорировано.

Ему не нужна была помощь специалиста или обыкновенного среднестатистического взрослого человека. Его ничего не волновало. Он был таким же подростком, как и все остальные; имел своих тараканов в голове, идеи которых иногда сводили с ума. Всего-то.  
К тому же у него не было проблем с общением, как можно было бы предположить. Хан всегда отличался отзывчивостью и каким-то особенным весельем; на чувство юмора не жаловался, на понимание и сочувствие не скупился, за языком следил, обещания выполнял. Прямо-таки икона. Любящая иногда помолиться на саму себя и, пользуясь едва не гениальными задатками театрального мастерства, подбить друга на посиделки с парой бутылочек фруктового пива и новой игрой.

Но дело было совсем не в этом. Пусть по внешним признакам его и нельзя было отправить в список страдающих от одиночества, но что-то подобное его всё же съедало, правда изнутри, пробираясь под кожу очередным табуном мурашек, словно иголками прокалывающих до крови. Ему не хватало очень важной детали. И это не позволяло двигаться дальше привычным шагом, вынуждая то медлить, то срываться на бег в неизвестной панике.

Интересно, может ли человеческий механизм тоже подвергнуться неожиданной поломке и, если да, то почему так сложно эту неисправность самому отыскать и устранить. Чтобы всё было как раньше. Когда не хотелось бежать от шума и искать утешения в бестолковых рифмах, а просто улыбаться. Пусть даже без причины. Зато так ярко ощущая счастье уголками губ.

Вздохнув, юноша наконец поднялся и, не забыв прихватить ключи, покинул помещение. Два щелчка и тихий звук шагов. Голова опустела точно так же, как и тот тёмный кабинет с его тесными, вечно холодными стенами. Думать не хотелось совсем, чтобы она ещё и не разболелась вдруг. Запихивая тетрадь в сумку на ходу, Джисон попутно обшарил её внутренний карман, который вполне ожидаемо оказался пустым. Видимо, просто забыл прихватить таблетки, когда собирался. С кем не бывает.

Одна ступенька, вторая, третья, и вот он уже спустился, набравшись достаточно решимости толкнуть дверь и выйти наружу, но совсем позабыв о том, что шум проливного дождя был совсем не порождением его буйного воображения, а суровой реальностью, которая с утра ещё каким-то чудом пропустила его без зонта, что вместе с таблетками остался дома.

Хан медленно моргнул, со смешанными эмоциями оценивая текущую ситуацию и ожидая очередную блестящую мысль под небольшим навесом, пока не понял, что стоять на месте тоже не выход да домой добраться как-то надо. Факт того, что он промокнет до нитки, ступив первые же пару шагов, не подвергался никаким сомнениям, поэтому ему оставалось только смириться, глубоко вдыхая очередную порцию теплого весеннего воздуха, пропитанного весенней свежестью, и идти навстречу препятствиям. С вытянутой рукой, удерживающей над головой первую лучшую тетрадку, из которой, к слову, вывалилась несчастная забытая поделка, аккуратно приземлившись прямо пред чужими ногами в красных кедах с уже чуть сероватыми светлыми шнурками, завязанными причудливым способом.

Опустившись на корточки, Джисон поднял маленький кораблик со следами своего внезапного вдохновения и, расправляя его у себя на ладони, оглянулся в поисках лужи. Достаточно большой, чтоб бумажное судно не утопилось в ней сразу, потянув на дно все его спонтанные надежды разом. И такая нашлась. Совсем недалеко: пришлось преодолеть лишь несколько шагов расстояния и опустить наконец кораблик в свободное плаванье, провожая его взглядом и издалека уже цепляясь за перечёркнутые слова с грустной улыбкой.

Именно такие моменты частенько хотелось растянуть до пределов вечности, невзирая на обжигающий холод робких поцелуев дождя, будто потерянного в безответной любви, сбившегося с прежнего ритма мелодии и так ласково стекающего своими нелюдимыми ласками по шее за воротник. Отвести взгляд и вообще пошевелиться было слишком трудно, да и не хотелось вовсе, насколько сильной не была бы следующая волна дожи от одного осознания насколько леденящим может быть тёплый майский дождик и его касания. Совсем не человеческие.

Из общей картины выбивался лишь отдалённый шум, напоминающий громкое дыхание и неуклюжие попытки не намочить обувь. Кто-то стремительно пробирался сквозь созданные погодными условиями ментальные волны невыносимого шторма, точно как маленькое светлое судно, всё ещё упрямо удерживающееся на плаву. Чем ближе незнакомец подходил, тем отчётливее отбивали ритм капли. Самый обыкновенный проходящий мимо счастливчик с зонтом. Ничего необычного.

Но почему-то проходить мимо ему не хотелось. Бешеный стук, живое дыхание и очередное мгновение вместе с тем замерло прямо за спиной, не решаясь ни уйти, ни сказать что-то, а лишь молчаливо заслоняя и без того уже промокшую до последнего коричневого волоска голову от очередного нападения дождя.

Стоило только приподнять взгляд, чтоб увидеть профиль юноши, заинтересованно рассматривающего его бумажный кораблик, что плавал в просторах огромной лужи, игнорируя стихию и глупые человеческие дилеммы. На его губах застыла тень улыбки, в светлых чуть вьющихся волосах воцарился милый беспорядок, а на плечах повил пиджак. Такой же, как у Джисона, только сухой.

Хан невольно напрягся, особенно подчеркнув последнюю деталь, и внезапно громко чихнул, пошатнувшись. Упасть ему не дала только чужая поддержка за спиной и протянутая свободная рука, за которую можно и нужно было ухватиться тот же час, чтоб наконец подняться и больше не испытывать свою удачу. Встав на ноги, он тряхнул головой и лишь кивнул пару раз, всё ещё взглядом хватаясь за белое пятно, постепенно растворяющееся в воде, до тех пор, пока оно не исчезло там остаточно.

— Красиво, — подал голос незнакомец, чем мгновенно привлёк к себе всё внимание и изучающий взгляд больших и, стоило признать, красивых глаз.

— Мне тоже понравилось, — словно пребывая в трансе, ответил Джисон, но, быстро опомнившись, попытался вывести разговор на нормальный уровень. Чужую руку, конечно же, он так и не отпустил, вместо этого сжав её ещё сильнее. — То есть, спасибо… то есть, прости, ты…

— Бан Чан, меня зовут Бан Чан. Можно просто Крис, — улыбнулся тот, прервав вероятный поток панической речи нового товарища. — Я не хотел напугать, просто…

— Проходил мимо? — догадался Джисон, завершив чужую фразу, и наконец ослабил хватку. После чего, незаметно сглотнув, и вовсе убрал свою руку. Лишняя неловкость лишь накаляла атмосферу, поэтому знакомство хотелось было продолжить хотя бы без её излишков, если уж не без дождя, который этому совсем случайному столкновению и посодействовал.

— Да, проходил мимо, увидел тебя и решил помочь, — кивнул Чан и почесал затылок, пожимая плечами. Мол, вот так оно сложилось. И что поделать. — Далеко, кстати, живёшь?

— А имя моё тебе не интересно для начала? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Хан и скрестил руки на груди, всем видом выражая слабое недоверие. Особой разницы между вариантом — добраться домой самостоятельно, промокнуть триста раз по дороге, в финале ещё и простудившись, — и его альтернативой — пройтись до дома под зонтиком, уже промокнув разок, но с каким-то подозрительным, хоть и в некой мере милым, парнем, — честно сказать, он не замечал, поэтому ни на что не рассчитывал. Логика играла свою роль лучше, чем когда-либо.

— А что, думаешь, я маньяк какой-то? — так же вскинул брови Крис, усмехнувшись подобному поведению и действительно смешным предположениям в чужой голове, не заметить которые было невозможно, совсем ненавязчиво рассматривая одни лишь черты лица и вглядываясь в искорки на глубине ярко карих глаз. Хоть юноша и не был особым поклонником литературы, да эту книжку со всеми её забавными мыслями, сложенными в примечания к каждому новому абзацу, перечитать сотню раз подряд не отказался бы.

— А что, намекаешь, ангел хранитель, свалившийся с небес прямо мне на голову, неудачно напоровшись на молнию? — не отставал Хан, нещадно атакуя и не зная даже с какой целью. Ему нравилось просто стоять напротив него под одним небольшим зонтиком, как и до этого, правда, в этот раз уже без чувства внутреннего одиночества. Капли всё так же нещадно барабанили обо все поверхности, с коими только могли столкнуться, оглушая размеренноечеловеческое дыхание, пока со спины незаметно подкрадывалась прохлада, опаляя дрожью и заставляя этим сжимать пальцы в кулак. Едва не до посинения костяшек, разноцветные пластыри на которых держались теперь слабо и рисковали вот-вот отвалиться. Уязвимые рубцы, что появились то ли после очередного падения из лестницы, то ли в результате умышленного поединка со стеной, увы, так и не пробитой насквозь, от контакта с сыростью окружающей среды напомнили о себе покалыванием. Желали прикосновений и безмолвного утешения.

Но Джисон мог лишь сжать кулаки ещё сильнее, оставляя болезненный след от ногтей на ладони, и прикусить губу. Это не могло заглушить внезапный порыв, подобный тому, что сейчас валялся на дне большой лужи, превратившись в бесформенный кусок размокшей в ничто бумаги. Зато помогало так же уверенно удерживаться на плаву в открытом море реальности, и продолжать смотреть только в глаза напротив, хватаясь за их тепло среди бесконечных потоков ледяного ветра, будто за спасательный круг. Хотя он вовсе не утопающий. И эмоции, скапливающиеся внутри по маленькой капельке, — совсем не океан и даже не озеро. Лишь очередной плод вышедшей из-под контроля фантазии.

Только зонтик над головой вполне реален и мягкая улыбка на губах этого нереального парня. Потянуло же что-то за язык приравнять к ангелу. Вероятно, логика всё так же не отступала, констатируя сухие факты, и толкала в омут с головой, словно так и должно быть.  
Даже мгновение вмиг ополчилось против всех законов вселенной, внезапно действительно замерев в одном коротком тесном промежутке между этими двумя. Каждый выдох приходилось словно вытягивать, наматывая на простывший воздух едва заметное облачко пара, что уже о словах говорить. Они и вовсе, казалось, остались забытыми в неизвестности. Как и перечёркнутые рифмы на бортиках бумажного кораблика. И те пропали. Без ответа.

Но время всё же не так просто остановить. Секундная стрелка скучных часов из классного кабинета ожила в сознании вместе с твёрдым ударом грома. Слишком неожиданно. Хан неосознанно дёрнулся, едва не прокусив нежную кожу на нижней губе до крови, но взгляд так и не отвёл. Не смог и не позволил бы себе. Точно так же, как, к примеру, оттолкнуть руку, заботливо обхватившую худое запястье, или же прослушать следующие слова. Слишком обнадеживающе, тепло, хоть и с оттенком беззлобной шутки. И очень хочется верить.

— Могу и ангелом хранителем стать, если уж твой так плохо справляется со своими обязанностями. Крыльев нет, но зонтик и благие намерения имеются. Уберечь сумею. Не сомневайся.


End file.
